


Werewolf x Hybrid x Vampire

by Enma_Eden



Series: Original Works [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Black Protagonist, Blood, Death, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Gore, M/M, Overstimulation, Paranormal, People of Color, Strap-Ons, Strong Female Protagonist, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Empire - Freeform, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enma_Eden/pseuds/Enma_Eden
Summary: Lileth Greenwood finds out that her boyfriend of two years has been keeping a secret from her. A secret so heavy that it could either make or break their relationship. at the same time, she unknowingly caught the eyes of the Vampire King.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Original Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919137
Kudos: 4





	1. Author's Note

So, I had this dream nights ago and gods above I didn't want to wake up lol. It wasn't exactly like this though, but the threesome definitely happened with a villain and an innocent cinnamon bun of a hunk🥺😌 

This is what happens when you're sexually frustrated and are crushing over villainous anime men who don't even exist.

Send help lol😭😭 Also, ignore the title. My brain just wanted to get to the good part so it just spat out a trashy title lol 😂😂

Like the tags said, there will be sex, sex and more sex. I think there's romance in this but what do I know lol.

Anyways, enjoy🤗


	2. 1.

Lileth was one to steer clear away from trouble, not having the strength to deal with the bullshit that is the Empire.

But, as usual, trouble cheery skipped it's way over to her.

Looking flatly at the scene before her, Lileth wondered if humans were made different. As in stupid different.

Who in their _fucking_ right mind tries to rob a fucking _blood bank_ owned by _vampires_? Like, how _stupid_ can you get?

Lileth heaved a silent sigh of irritation as the idiots kept on shouting orders. For fucks sake, all she wanted to do was sell the blood bag filled with her blood, get her money, and get the fuck outta there before more vampires noticed her - most specifically, her scent.

Lileth here has a problem. Her blood was a fucking emerald mine.

According to the comments the bank gave to her, they had to dilute her blood a little bit because it was too _addictive_. Only the Higer Vampires could drink her blood the way it was without going on a bloodlust frenzy.

Although troublesome, it paid a lot of cash. One hundred thousand Emperial Credits for a bag of blood is a LOT of money. Add to the fact that she's working in a vampire owned company, Lileth's getting paid!

Anyways, back to the situation at hand. The cool walnut skinned woman was currently in one of the robber's grasp and has a gun pointed at her head. Her eyes twitched in irritation as the moron kept screaming in her ear.

Do these idoits know that vampires have super speed? The only reason why they were still alive and still breathing is because they are humans. The Supernatural world have always seen humans as the weak fragile one, so they treat them with kindness. Kindness that they abuse.

Honestly, Lileth gave zero fucks about them and wished for their extinction. But according to some bozo, humans provide new blood into various lines of species. Not that that fact was wrong though.

The manager of the bank was trying to negotiate with them, her voice soft. She kept throwing Lileth worried looks, her red eyes promising her that she'll be safe.

Honestly, Lileth just wanted to get the fuck outta there. She has to pick up her teenage siblings and she has to prepare for their weekend nights together.

Lileth closed her eyes and let out a loud sigh. When her eyes snapped open again, they were glowing maliciously.

The manager's mouth closed shut as the temperature suddenly went cold.

Without further ado, Lileth made the robber holding her to simultaneously combust into blue flames. Lileth moved forward and away from the screaming human, her face impassive and cold. Before the other humans could react, Lileth froze them - literally.

"How irritating." Lileth said with a cold tone.

"Are you okay, Ms. Greenwood?" Manager Zhang asked, drawing Lileth's attention to herself. The vampire couldn't help but flinch as those glowing green eyes settled on her.

Whispers started flying around the room as they realized what was standing before them all. Some looked at the peach colour - with teal tips- haired woman with awe, and others looked at her with distrust.

Lileth drew her powers back in, making her eyes to go back to the gold with green fleeks eyes they were moments ago. Her eyes roamed the room and she heaved a sigh of exasperation.

Fuck. There goes her incognito life then.

"I apologize for the..." She spared the frozen humans a look of disdain. "Mess, Manager Zhang."

"No need to apologize, Ms. Greenwood." Manager Zhang inclined her head at Lileth. "I humbly apologize for the trouble." She spared a glance at the whispering and staring customers in the bank. "An additional ten thousand will be deposited into your account for the trouble. I do hope this doesn't deter you to do business with us."

Lileth used a hand dusted her skin tight royal purple gown, even though it immaculate to begin with. Her left hand still held her expensive purse.

"No harm, no foul, Mrs Zhang." She gave the vampire a small smile. "I have been banking with you for 20 years, Mrs Zhang. The stupidity of mortals won't stop that."

With another incline of her head, Manager Zhang bid her a good day.

Lileth calmly walked out of the bank, not paying a lick of attention at the stares thrown her way.

Unknowingly to her, a certain someone was in the bank. Above in an office and staring down main hall, vivid dark green stared at the whispering patrons below.

"Harold." A velvet voice called out. The ice blue eyes narrowed and dark brown brows ceased. "Call Mrs. Zhang here."

Lileth made her way over to her car, unaware that she had caught the attention of the world's most dangerous vampire.


	3. 2.

Lileth - dressed in a emerald sleeveless, turtleneck crop top (showing off her toned, two abs stomach), tight, high waisted ripped jeans (which brought out her curves), black 4 inches block heels and two thick bangles on her wrists - blandly stared at the towering Vampire Lord in front of her.

Gold-green eyes bored into ruby red eyes - each unwavering in their coldness.

"Hello, Lileth."

"Victor." Lileth said curtly.

"Still as welcoming as ever, I see." The Lord said sarcastically with an exasperated sigh.

"And you're dead, but still fucking alive. The universe sure works in mysterious ways." She gave him a sweet, sharp smile.

Victor was her step father. He's a Vampire of great height, towering over her with his Vampiric 6'6. He has a built body build with nit so bulky muscles. He has dark blue smooth and silky hair and ruby red eyes. He has an elegant stubble and his neck length hair was slicked back a little and was immaculate - as were his dark blue three piece suit and shoes.

"Lileth, how long are you going to hold this grudge?" The Vampire exhales through his nose. "She's been dead for eight years now."

"All because of you." Lileth snapped out. "My mother died because of the pathetic relationship you and your fucking psycho of a wife had, Victor. If you'd just have stayed in your lane after knocking my mom up, she'd still be alive. If you had just left her be after she hid from you and everyone else, my siblings would have gotten to know their mother more. It was, and will forever be, your _fucking fault._ "

Lileth spoke calmly with such venom that rivaled that of a Basilisk's. Her eyes were dimly glowing as they glared at Victor. And who could blame her? If only Victor kept his troubles to himself and allowed her mother and siblings to live in peace, they would all still be together.

"Lileth..." Victor trailed off, giving her a pleading look. "Please, let's look for a way to settle our differences."

"Can you die?"

"What?" Victor asked with an incredulous frown.

"I asked if you can die? With all the vampirism and all. If you can die, right here and now, of course our differences will be settled~" She said in a cheery voice, a sweet smile on her lips.

A snort was heard and Witch and Vampire turned to it's direction. Up on the stairs and before the large double doors stood the twins. They both had backpacks on their shoulders.

"Still wanting to kill him, Lily?" Her brother asks, looking at her in amusement - his mangeta eyes shining with wicked glee.

Lileth grunted, her lips stretched in a shark like grin. "When have I never? If I could light him up in Hell Flames without facing death from the Vampire Court, I will do so in a flash." She winks at them.

Her little siblings chuckled. They slowly walk down the stairs, their backs ram rood straight. They walked with decorum and class, their faces only having a tiny bit of expression.

Lileth sent a hot glare at Victor, wishing desperately to take his head off. If only she could have gained custody of them, her siblings won't be as cold looking as this.

Twenty-one years ago, their mother, Lildaene, was killed by Victor's wife. Lileth, who was 24 years old - going on 25 in a few days - immediately tried to get custody of her then five year old siblings. Unfortunately, she lost. Victor, who's one of the most well known and prominent High Vampire, as well as one of the Sacred Fifteen - AKA, the Vampire Court - was given custody of her hybrid siblings without any hassle. He also tried to get custody of her but that turned out to be a bad idea, and a breaking point for the then young hybrid Witch. Lileth remember trying to kill the bastard there and then.

Not only did he kill her mother and took her siblings from her, he was trying to fuck with her as _well_? Yeah, no. That day the Vampire Court saw why it wasn't good to mess with a natural born Witch, especially one that wasn't yet done with her training and had little control at that moment of mental exhaustion.

It was due to that that she was stuck in that Vampire company. Although it payed well, it wasn't her ideal job. She was serving thirty years there as punishment for trying to attack Victor.

Erus and Hecta are Hybrid Vampires known as Vampyrs. Although there are hundreds of Hybrids out there, their own case was rare - just like hers. The twins were a Witch and High Vampire Hybrids, while she was a Witch and Werewolf Hybrid known as a Lunapaerum.

Erus and Hecta possessed smooth and silky peach coloured hair like their elder sister, but theirs was tipped red at the bottom. Erus hair was short and just reached his nape and was tousled back and had some spiky bangs fanning both sides of his face; while Hecta's hair reached the middle of her back and had baby braids in it. They both had mangeta eyes with green specks here and there. They both looked to be teens of 13 years, but they were actually twenty-six year old. They both had slender bodies build with lean muscles.

High Vampire Hybrids - High Vampyrs - like them tend to age slowly. They won't reach full maturity until they are one hundred year old. Although young looking, their mental states were that of adults. They will starting looking like adults when they're one hundred and thirty years old. Lileth wondered if they will still age after that, but until then, it was up to her - and also Victor (tch) - to protect them from predators - even though they could take care of themselves just fine.

Unlike Victor who had warm porcelain skin colour, Erus had a golden natural skin tone while Hecta had a cool honey skin tone. Only Lileth took their mother's skin colour. Not that she blame the twins; they are half Vampires after all.

Erus was as handsome as Victor, taking the man's facial structure. Hecta was the carbon copy of their mother but with a lighter skin shade.

Erus was currently wearing black jeans trousers and white turtleneck shirt with silver sneakers, while Hecta had on a black and red puffy sabrina neckline dress that reached her thigh, with white stockings and 2 inches black sneakers.

"Come on guys, let's go. Let's get the fuck outta this dreadful place." Lileth said as she walked over to her car. Said car was hovering and three of its four doors were open. She entered the driver's seat and closed that door.

Erus and Hecta's face morphed into their aloof masks as they faced their father and gave him a small bow. "Goodbye, Lord Williams." They said before they made their way over and got into their sister's car.

Victor watched them fly away, a displeased frown on his face.

For years now, he has been trying to get close to them, but to no avail. It was his adamant obsession of getting Lildaene back that he led danger to them. If he hadn't gotten to Lildaene destroyed hill house on time, Erus and Hecta would have been dead too.

He knew even up till now, the kids still had nightmares of that night. And he couldn't fault them. Seeing your mother fight to the last of her powers against a 300 year old Vampire - who was a Shaman before she got turned - and getting decapitated at the age of five was a memory no child should have.

He thought gaining custody of them will help them, but it just only drove them to hate him. He sometimes wondered if taking them from their sister was a mistake, but he shakes it off. His children were too young to be left with their sister. Without their mother to fully care and protect them, they were in danger.

Victor heaved a sigh once more. He took one look at the direction where the car zoomed off one more time, before he headed back inside his mansion.


	4. 3.

"Argh, finally."

Lileth chuckled at the twins' words. "That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea how school was. Gods above, Vampires are arrogant." Erus said with an irritated tone.

"Especially the females. Gods above, I wanted to set some of them _ablaze_ every fucking time they open their mouths." Hecta said with a sneer.

Lileth chuckled again, looking at them through the rear mirror, her eyes sparking with mirth.

"As if school wasn't torturous enough, we have to come back and study for two hours with the tutor. I cannot believe we have to deal with this for 50 more years before we get into the main event. Argh!" Erus moaned.

Lileth laughed out loud in mirth. From the bottom of her heart she really does feel sorry for her siblings, but at the same time, their pain was _hilarious_.

"I honestly wish that you were the one who gained custody of us, big sis." Erus sighed.

"We wouldn't be suffering like this." Hecta said with a pout.

Lileth heaved a sigh. "As much as it pains me to admit, I'm glad Victor had custody of you. I wasn't in the right place or state of mind then to take care of you both; and with my life style then, I would have just placed the both of you in harm's way. Beside, he had more knowledge of handling half Vampires."

"Yeah..." Erus heaved a resigned sigh. "You're right."

"Unfortunately." Hecta sighed out.

"So... do you guys want to go home first or ...." She trailed off.

"Nah. Let's go out first." Erus said with a grin.

"Oh~! Let's go to the carnival!" Hecta said with an excited voice. "I have been _dying_ to go there since I read about it online on Monday. Can we?! Please~!"

"Okay~" Lileth chuckled. "To The Phantom Redeemer Canival we go!"

And they zoomed off to their new destination, chatting loudly and excitedly as they head off.


	5. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit hetero sex ahead.

It was around around 6PM that the family of three made their way to Lileth's home. They spent four hours having fun in the carnival, getting small souvenirs for themselves.

Lileth stared at her siblings through the rear mirror, her smile stretching when she sees Hecta typing away on her phone.

"Still talking to the Tiger Boy?" She said with a grin.

Hecta sputtered, slapping her phone on her laps and covered with with both her palms. "What?! No! I'm just... reading! Yes, reading! I have to catch up with one of my novels!"

Both Lileth and Erus let out grunt like scoffs at her excuses. Erus looked up from his holo screen and turned his head to face his sister.

"Really?" Erus gave his sister a flat stare.

Hecta pouted at him, her expression looking all innocent. "I just want him to be my friend, that's all. It's not every day you get to meet a Weretiger who's tiger is white in color. I just want to ask him some few questions."

While they were having fun in the carnival, Hecta managed to befriend a Tiger Lycantrope who's working in the carnival.

Lileth chuckled again. "Whatever you say, Hellcat. Just make sure you don't ask insensitive questions. Weretigers are low in numbers and due to that fact, they see everything as a threat."

"I know." Hecta nodded in understanding.

They finally made it to Lileth's hill house. It was a beautiful two storey villa with four bedrooms (the master bedroom, Erus' and Hecta's room and a guestroom), four bathrooms in each rooms, spacious kitchen, a large living room which has a grand piano by the corner, a study room, a garage and an attic. There's a gazebo outback in the beautiful garden.

Lileth noticed something a little bit afar from them. Someone was standing on the yard, looking up at them.

"Umm, sis, who's that?" Erus asked as he narrowed his eyes into slits. His eyes began to glow as he magnified his eye sight. "Oh. It's just Adriel." He said with a flat voice.

Lileth blinked in surprise and she too increased her eyesight. Yep, it was really Adriel all right.

 _'What is he_ _doing_ _here?'_ Lileth mused.

Lileth landed the car in the drive way gently. She drived to a stop few feet away from her unexpected guest. Together, the three Greenwoods got down from the car.

"Adriel? What are you doing here?" Lileth asked as she shut her door and walked up to him.

Adriel was a man of great height, measuring up to 6'5 - surpassing her 5'9 height and her siblings 5'4. He has a built body build with fit muscles. He's unbelievable handsome and his shoulder length dark brown hair with few white streaks- which was up in a loosened high bun with some strands fanning his face - and light blue eyes add to his killer looks. He has bushy brows, a sharp nose, prominent chin with white stubbles, white stubble mustach, and beautiful light brown skin. He's currently wearing a black Jeans, a white shirt and a zip up hoodie that'swide open.

"What? Can't I visit my girlfriend anymore?" Adriel chuckled out with his deep, velvet voice that honestly made Lileth want to melt on spot.

"Not that I mind." She smiled up at him as he wrapped a hand around her waist and pressed him close to her. Lileth placed a hand on his muscled chest before leaning up to kiss him a chaste kiss. "Hey." She whispered again his lips.

"Hey." Adriel returned with a grin.

"Okay, gross." Hecta said with a flat voice, a grossed out expression on her face. Her brother was mirroring her expression and he had a frown on his face.

"If we wanted to see two people sucking their faces off, especially two old geezers, we'd just go to a Vampire orgy club in town." Erus deadpanned.

Lileth and Adriel chuckled, looking at the twins in amusement. They grinned at each other before kissing again - this time with tongues involved.

Erus and Hecta exclaimed their disgust and they hurried into the house.

The couple took their time sniggering at the twins' discomfort. With their hand in each other's, they walked in.

"How long have you been waiting for me?" Lileth asked as they made their way into her house.

"Well, give or take four hours." Adriel shrugged.

Lileth sighed, giving him an exasperation look. "You should have called. We would have come home sooner."

"And spoil the fun? Nah. I wanted to surprise you."

Lileth gave him a fond look before giving him a peck on his cheek. "Go wash up and change into something else while I start preparing dinner." She turned to her siblings. "Same for you both. Now, chop chop!" She clapped her hands loudly.

Erus and Hecta groaned as they make their way up the stairs in a human pace. With a peck on her cheek, Adriel made his way to their room. She watched them go with a fond expression before shaking her head and heading to the kitchen. She snapped her fingers and her clothes changed into a booty shorts and bra top.

With the help of magick, Lileth prepared dinner in under one hour. Her sister came to help her during the 30 minute mark and Adriel and Erus joined in setting the table.

The four of them had a hearty dinner, chatting and telling jokes. Lileth also choked on her food when the twins told her about the prank they pulled on an asshole of a teacher. When Victor came to pick them up, they told their sister that the High Vampire just looked at them with a deadpanned look before taking them away.

Once they finished their dinner, Lileth and Erus cleared the dishes manually while Adriel and Hecta set up the video game in the living room.

The four played until it was 10:26PM and when they got bored, the four began watching a movie. Erus and Hecta were already dozing off due to the bottle of blood they both drank along with their dinner.

Seeing as they were both half Vampires, Erus and Hecta had to drink blood trice a day. To them, blood tasted like apple juice - an essential apple juice. And yes, they could eat and digest human food without any problems. Being Half Witches also kept their Vampirism in check.

Adriel and Lileth exchanged fond looks between themselves before they got to take the kids upstairs. They both persisted but they gave up immediately they were carried by the adults.

Lileth took Erus while Adriel took Hecta. Lileth used he magick to levitate the both of them upstairs and they both went to the kids room together.

Lileth settled Erus in his bed, covered him with his duvet, laid a kiss on his forehead before closing the door. She followed Adriel and helped him to settle her sister into her bed. She laid a kiss on the slumbering Vampyr's head and walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind her.

She and Adriel walked back downstairs and went back to their movie. The movie was rolling it credits when Adriel started laying a kiss on Lileth's neck.

Soon, playful kisses turned to a full makeout session and they began to get handsy with each other.

With Lileth's persistence, they managed to make their way up to their room - after she switched off everything with her magick of course.

The two didn't even make it to the bed before they lost their clothes. The two fell on top of the King size bed with Lileth under Adriel.

The Werewolf grabbed her ample breasts and started fondling them. He bent his head - his spiky hair falling down and covering the sides of his face - and took a dark nipple into his mouth.

Lileth moaned as he suckled his breasts, gently using his teeth to massage them and swapping his tongue around it.

Adriel let go of her nipple with a pop. He raised his head, as well as his right hand.

"Be a dear and coat this for me." He said with a deep baritone voice, which made Lileth to shiver in want.

Lileth used her magick to coat Adriel's fingers in vanilla scented lube. She got a breath taking kiss from him in return. Her mouth was practically fucked by his tongue. She breathed out with a gasp as he moved back. Adriel looked down at her with such lust and intensity that had Lileth getting wetter down there.

The Werewolf slowly trailed his fingers down her stomach, pass the light, curly hairs on her private part, then down to her cunt.

Adriel played with Lileth's clitoris with his index and middle fingers. He caused electricity to flow through her, drawing moans and groans from her. When he finally felt that she had suffered enough, he inserted the two of them into her vagina, electing a hitch of breath from her.

After three minutes of working her with four of his fingers, Adriel got down and began to eat her out.

Lileth moaned out as Adriel’s tongue began to thrust inside of her. She felt his stubbles rubbing against her, and it isn't long before he added two fingers to thrust along with his tongue.

Lileth was taken on a mind blowing ride, making her to fist her sheet in her hands.

"Reil!" Lileth gasped out. "I'm-!"

Lileth's warning had Adriel increased his speed. With a shout, Lileth came - her back arching as its intensity.

Adriel drew back and licked his lips clean. He covered Lileth once more, his hair spilling in silky waves.

Lileth peered up at the Werewolf and she felt herself twitched in want as she gazed up at that handsomely wicked face. She reached up and grabbed his hand before clamping her lips against his. She then wrapped her legs around his waist before using her strength to change their positions.

Adriel chuckled deeply and richly. "Feisty as always." He said with a rough voice, a smirk on his lips. "Are you going to fuck me with a strap on today?"

Lileth gave a chuckle of her own, gazing down at him. "Unfortunately, no. Today, I want you pounding in the farthest regions inside of me." She kissed him again.

The two began a soft make out session, Lileth grinding against the big cock that was twitching in interest and wanted to get into her.

Lileth ended with kiss and separated with a lewd sound. A string of saliva connected them for a second before it broke. The two remained eye contact, even when Lileth started trailing down his sit body with kisses.

Adriel let out a soft groan as his cock was envelope in a warm heat. His hand takes hold of Lileth's head, softly gripping her head.

Lileth worked Adriel to orgasm with her throat and tongue. Her cheeks were hollowed out, and the lewd sound of her feasting on the large dick in her hand was loud and messy. Seeing as Adriel’s dick was too big for her to fully engulf.

"Shit!" Adriel hissed out. "Babe..." He grunted out, his muscles tensing up.

Without further ado, Adriel cummed in Lileth's mouth. Lileth almost choked on it, drawing her head back in time for some thick spurts to get on her face.

Lileth swollen the load in her mouth and she licked her lips seductively. "Delicious." She said with a smirk.

Adriel reached out and grabbed her into a kiss. They rolled their tongues against each other, making him taste himself. He drew back and looked at Lileth lewd face with hungry eyes.

"Spirits, you're so fucking _hot_. Come here." He grabbed her and pressed her against his chest, making her breasts rub against him.

Adriel grabbed hold of Lileth's sss, finding the ample cheeks as he devoid her mouth. He drew back just a little and growled hotly against her lips, "I'm gonna fuck you into oblivion tonight." before proceeding in devouring her mouth again.


	6. 5.

The creaking of a bed could be heard in the room, followed by the sound of skin slapping hard against skin. They were harmonized with the cries, groans and moans of the occupants in the room.

"Ah! Shit!" A breathy shout resonated in the room. "Oh GODDESS! Fuck, Adriel!"

Lileth eyes were blown wide in pleasure, her fingers gripping the fur of the massive form above her. Her head was thrown back and a thin line of droll trailed down the corner of her lips.

The heavy smell of sex filled the room, assaulting her nose and senses.

Adriel's thrusts burned all the way to the pit of Lileth's stomach and womb, the rhythm turning forceful and hard. The werewolf's jabbing thrusts that felt more like punches, sending her reeling and gasping. Every thrust knocked the air from her lungs, making her body jerk and spam in tortured pleasure.

Sometime in the second round of hot and toe curling sex, Adriel shifted into his half Werewolf form. Everything about him got bigger, even his cock in her increased in length and grith - stretching Lileth's walls more than before and making her full to the brim.

The sounds being made by Adriel's cock entering and leaving her cum filled vagina was lewd and messy. She could feel the head of his dick ramming into her womb, smearing the cum in it everywhere. He was driving relentlessly into her quivering and oversensitive walls, drawing moans and screams from her hoarse throat.

It was a good thing Lileth had casted a Null Conception spell on herself, if not she would have gotten pregnant the first Adriel ever fucked her into oblivion. Just like he was now.

Adriel had a clawed and hairy hand over her head and gripping the head board, while the other held her hip and was bringing her lower body to meet his heavy thrusts.

Lileth has lost how many times she has cummed from the heavy pounding she was getting from her boyfriend, but she knew that Adriel has only cummed twice.

Speaking of cumming, Lileth felt the impending coming of one. Her screams increased in their tone and her toes curled harder. Her walls were trying so hard to cling to Adriel's dick, but the intensity of her boyfriend's thrusts couldn't be baffled with.

"Ad- Adriel!" Lileth gasped out in a shaky voice as she looked up at her boyfriend's handsomely frightful face filled with clinched fangs and a heavy snarl. "I'm- shit!" Lileth threw her head back again, her finger suddenly turning into claws and digging into his large shoulders.

Adriel let out a rumbling snarl before taking Lileth and bringing her up by her waist. The Werewolf went on his knees on the bed, and when he was stable, he placed his hands under Lileth's laps and started thrusting into her in an unhinged manner. With his half transformed form, Lileth looked petite in his arms.

Lileth threw her head back and settled her teary eyes on the beautifully made ceiling. Her ample breasts bounced in time with his thrust, her nipples touching his fur and chest once in every two bounce. Her toes were curling in an unnatural manner and her claws began to draw blood with the manner she was digging into Adriel's shoulders. The bit of pain the Werewolf felt excited him the more and his thrusts increased in tempo, his cock almost looking like a blur with how fast and strong he was going.

With how fast and messy he was going, Lileth deduced in her pleasure ridden mind that he too was reaching his climax. Lileth felt as if he was about to fuck through her womb, adding pain to her pleasure.

Like always, all good things must come to an end.

Adriel's thrusts came harder and faster and Lileth gave herself over into her building orgasm. She was almost thankful for Adriel’s hands holding her in place, keeping her in position, as the Werewolf pounded into her at an impossible pace. Her body was spasming and twitching seriously but Adriel's arms prevented her from falling.

"Oh _fuck_! S _hit shit shit_ SHIT!" Lileth screamed out. Her inner muscles were trying to lock down and trying to keep the large cock in her. Adriel dragged it out and Lileth’s sanity threatened to scatter completely.

Lileth's oragsm hit her like a bullet train. She lost her ability to speak, surrounded and drowning in sensation, while Adriel worked towards his own orgasm

Adriel moaned out as the quivering walls surrounding his dick tightened. His grip on Lileth's hips increased as he heavily brought her to meet his thrusts.

Lileth's eyes practically rolled as Adriel drove into her, fucking and fucking, while her fingers spasmed on his shoulders and her muscles trembled.

The woman suddenly let out a howl when she felt Adriel's dick expanding at the base. Looks like he's popping a knot after all.

Soon enough, Adriel’s growing knot was catching on her rim, tugging and popping free, while Lileth shuddered and wordlessly begged for him to cum in her.

Adriel pushed forward and rutted up against her, working his knot inside, until his knot had pushed past her rim and locked them together. It swelled inside Lileth, impossibly large and perfectly thick, as the werewolf offloaded a huge bucket of thick cum in the spasming woman, flooding Lileth's womb.

Lileth had her arms around Adriel's neck, her eyes hazy and unseeing as she convulsed around Adriel's dick, which had its knot settled right against her prostate.

Seconds later, Adriel fell back on the bed, lying on his back with Lileth on top of him. Both of them were breathing heavily, sheen layer of sweat on their bodies, making them glister with the moon's ray.

Lileth was a limp mess; fucked out and sated. Her inner muscles greedily milking Adriel’s knot, rhythmically squeezing, even though the werewolf had nothing else to give again.

In a slow pace, Adriel transformed back to his human form. Although his cock went back to its usual 7 inches and 6 in girth dick, his knot still remained.

It took three minutes for Lileth to stop convulsing and trembling. The fucked out woman managed to raise her head and give Adriel a small kiss - which he reproceted - before dropping her head back on his chest again. This time around her face was turned to her large glass window, which allowed the half moon to be seen.

With a flick of her tired hand, Lileth managed to open the window, allowing fresh outdoor breeze to enter her room.

As she gave in into unconsciousness, Adriel's fingers carding through her messy hair, Lileth thanked the gods that she wasn't the only one Adriel will have sex with in this year's rut. She didn't think that she'll survive this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, excuse me while I go drown myself in a lake of holy water lmao 🚶🚶


	7. 6.

Lileth woke up slowly to the soft chirping of birds, eyes still drowsy with sleep. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times as her sight adjusted to the room. She was pressed against Adriel’s chest, their legs tangled under the covers and arms around each other. 

"Morning." Adriel chuckled into her hair, eyes shining to mirth.

"Mmm... morning..." Lileth groaned out. 

The two laid there for a minute or two before Adriel moved to stand up. Lileth groaned once again, prompting an amused chuckle from him and a kiss to her forehead. She begrudgingly let him go and she followed his movements with her eyes. She turned in her bed and watched him go near the window. She flushed as she watched his well defined muscles move and rippled as he stretched. She was tempted to slap that ass of his, wanting to knead his butt cheeks and kiss them.

Adriel started working out right there and then. When he started doing push ups, Lileth saw it as the perfect opportunity to go to him. She stood up and slowly walked over to him, all in her dark naked glory. She sat on his back and wrapped her arms around him, not bothered that Adriel's sweat made her stick to him. In fact, it just made her horny. Well, hornier. 

Adriel, not bothered by the extra weight, went through with his work out. When he was done, he gestured for Lileth to get off. The woman released him and proceeded in floating in the air. She watched in silence, her body lying straight in the air and her head on the back of her palms, as he got on his back and started doing sit ups. When he came up, their faces almost met.

Once she saw that he was finally done with his work out, Lileth hovered down and laid in the opened arms of Adriel. He hugged her tight, making her feel his defined abs and muscles well. Her breasts were pressed to his chest, and her legs became entangled with his.

One thing led to another and Lileth found herself riding his dick in a slow pace. Adriel's hands were on her hips, helping her with her pleasurable task. 

Adriel threw his head back with a grunt as Lileth's walls squeezed around him. The woman was letting out soft moans as his large member kept hitting her G spot gently. 

Lileth paused and leaned down. She and Adriel started making out, tongues dancing with each other softly. Adriel knead her butt cheeks gently before giving a harsh slap to them, making her moan loudly in his mouth. He did it again, making her stop their make out session with a loud moan. A string of saliva joined them before it broke seconds later.

Lileth sat up straight with a toss of her head, making her hair to sway gently. She placed her hands on Adriel's chest and started riding him again.

Adriel's cock went in and out with a squelching sound, filling the room with its lawdness and joining the symphony of Lileth's moans, Adriel's soft grunts and the wet slaps of skin on skin.

Not able to deal with the torturous pace any longer, Adriel suddenly sat up and grabbed Lileth, prompting her to let out a surprised sound. The Werewolf opened her legs wider and placed his hands under her laps. With her secured and wide open, Adriel started drilling into her with short but deep strokes.

Lileth had her left arm wrapped around his neck while her right hand was in his hair, gripping the soft locks tightly. Her moans came out uncontrolled and she saw stars behind her eyes as Adriel dealt gently with her prostate. 

Three or four minutes later saw the arrival of their orgasm. Lileth threw her head back, her eyes wide and her mouth opened with a silent scream as she came. Fue to how tight her walls went around him, Adriel came with a deep grunt, an eye closed shut as he emptied his load into Lileth. His dick was milked by her spasming walls, draining and taking all he had to give.

The two sat there and rested for a while. Lileth had her face tucked in Adriel's neck, inhaling his pine and sandalwood musk. Adriel took a long sniff of Lileth and a rumbling growl echoed in his chest as he was pleased with how she smelled. Her wonderful rose and vanilla aroma with a large hint of his. 

His. All his.

Once the two had caught their breath, Adriel stood up and took them to the bathroom, his cock - now soft - still buried in Lileth's walls. Lileth clung to him, letting out tiny whimpers as his movement jolted his dick to move in her. The glass bathroom door slid open for them, and with a command from Adriel, a hot shower began. As he removed his cock from her, a handful of cum tickled down to the floor and they were washed away by the steaming water.

Whilst in the shower, Adriel washed Lileth before eating her out right there. He made her cum like twice before he was satisfied. Lileth returned the gesture, sucking Adriel in a slow and teasing manner.

Once the two were finally clean and bone tired, they got out. They helped themselves to clean up and dress, both donning on tank tops and sweatpants.

They went downstairs and prepared breakfast. Once the table was flowing with different foods, Lileth waved her hand and sent a Wisp to inform them that breakfast was ready.

When the twins got down, they looked at both adults with amused expressions. If Lileth could find it in herself to care or be embarrassed, she would have been flustered by now. But unfortunately, she wasn't a child nor a teenager anymore. She was fourth-six years old - soon fifty in four years - and Adriel was sixty-eight, so they weren't ashamed at all. Knowing them, the twins might have have a whiff of the sex in the air due to their Vamparic powers.

"Horny old geezers." Erus muttered whilst his sister snickered.

Adriel chuckled in amused while Lileth rolled her eyes .

Breakfast was a light and fun affair filled with Erus and Lileth sparking at each other and Adriel and Hecta watching on in amusement as they ate their food.


End file.
